


白色诗篇

by Aredhel_M



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M





	白色诗篇

你第一次见到那个男人，是在索姆河畔兵燹遍布的战场上。

他一头扎入你的怀抱，浑身战栗，呼吸声支离破碎，宛如一副遗骨。

你被迫吸入他军装上斑斑血痕残留的硝烟和死亡，却不由自主张开双臂。你看着他头顶的发旋，那个在你怀里颤抖的高大男人，深棕色的卷发凝结血块，你无法发出半点声音。

你舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，好似尝到了一点战争。

你当然不明白这对你来说意味着什么。

那男人有一双悲伤的眼，你的手指被他肩上的勋章划破，你听见他对你又好像是对别人喃喃自语，“抱抱我。”

先生，您认错人了。

你想这么说，可你发现自己失去了声音。你张开双臂，搂住他宽厚的肩膀。他比你高那样多，以至于只能半跪着伏在你怀里。你也开始战栗不止，仿佛与他从战场上带来的恐惧融为一体。恍惚间你以为自己也是个劫后余生的幸存者。他觉察到你的颤抖，长叹一口气，余光注意到你被划破的手指。

他恋恋不舍地离开你的怀抱，跪在你身前，你低着头，看他温柔地吮吸着你指尖的伤口。他看起来像一具光荣累累而满是裂痕的盔甲，可他的嘴唇是柔软的，舌温热湿润，你瞪大了双眼，一阵急促的电流窜上伤口周边的皮肤，仿佛全身的神经末梢都往那根被含住的指尖疯长。

他自己的伤口还在渗血，有些已经结痂，更多的是结痂被新伤划裂，穿透，留下一寸空洞的血肉。

你动了动手腕，抽回了自己的手。他仰头看着你，信徒仰望神明的眼神，心怀奢求，却明知不可能实现。那种悲哀。

他有双悲伤的眼，你不去看他。你心里升起一种奇异的感觉，那十几年来空白的地方被填满，充实酸胀，他不过吻了你的指尖，却仿佛把他心底最深最沉的悲痛都注入你的血液。

你不说话。

但你让他住进你的箱子，像对待一只受伤的野兽。

他看见你的魔杖同时你也注意到他的，因此你没有费心为他介绍箱子里的日升月落，而他顺从熟稔地走下楼梯，仿佛去往箱子里的这条路他走过千千万万遍。

你当然知道这不可能，一个连名字都没有的陌生士兵怎么可能对你的箱子感到熟悉。

你让他在你工作台上方搭建起来的三层阁楼里的其中一间住了下来。他环视一周，喉结动了动，似乎想说些什么，但你没有听到一个字。

他伤得很重，衣襟双肩上那些璀璨的荣光必定都来自躯体上某处旧伤。你凝视着那些深红泛白的痕迹，这些永远无法复原的皮肉又一次被弹片撕裂洞穿。

你用镊子小心翼翼取出那些弹片。他眉头也不皱一下，只看着你。目光温柔而悲伤，胶着在你身上。

别看我。你说。我会手抖。

他轻轻笑了一下，我不怕疼。

我怕。你迅速地看了他一眼，又移开视线。你的眼神让我很疼。

抱歉。那男人终于垂下头，像挫败的犬兽。

你用魔杖召来生骨药水，提醒他可能会有点疼。他挣扎了一下说，不能好得太快……

没关系，你可以一直住在这里，直到你离开。你顿了顿，圣诞节休战三周。

 

翌日你去魔法部神奇动物战时支部报道，来人用法语问你，姓名？

Artemis。你答道。

他疑惑地看了你一眼，对这个女性化的名字感到吃惊，又等你报上姓氏。

你摇摇头，Artemis。没有姓氏。

可人事司给我的名单上写着纽特·斯卡曼德。您是斯卡曼德先生吗？

不。我不叫这个。你答道，他的追问让你很是不安，你努力忘掉那几个音节——一些画面在你眼前一闪而过，和那些酸胀的疼痛源自一处。瞬间又消失了。

好吧，Artemis……先生，如果您不介意，能否请您来看看这些受伤的龙？

 

他身上伤痕累累，会被大多数人视作歌颂的素材。只有你，隔着酒精和药棉，温柔地审视着他被祝福的痊愈。

第二天他看起来好上许多，也许是药水和睡眠，也许是因为住进了你的箱子。这个箱子里，很少有无法痊愈的动物或伤口，你觉得应该是梅林的祝福。

他看着你娴熟地准备三明治和茶，你下意识往他的杯子里加了两块方糖一勺奶，不多不少。

你还记得，他哑着嗓子开口道。

你沉默了一下，这个举动出于无心，更像是本能。你说，早餐好了，将就一下，战地物资不太丰富。

他别过眼神，听出了你的逃避。

你把三明治摆到他面前，他突然抓住你的手腕问道，你叫什么名字？可你分明看到他做出了准备发出New这个音节的唇形，你不明白。

Artemis。一天里你把自己的名字说了两遍，你感到厌恶和烦躁。

Artemis。他温柔地念你的名字，仿佛在呼唤情人。这种感觉很怪异，又很熟悉，你说不上来，他专注的眼神让你痛苦，你叼上面包片头也不回地跑了。

他不问你姓氏，你早已忘了自己的姓氏。

为什么？

你问自己。

你不明白，你不明白自己为何会忘记姓名，也不明白这痛苦从何而来，你只知道你箱子里的昼夜晨昏是用了多少道咒语，经过多少日夜的改良构建而成，卷翼魔的粘液对烧伤的疗效，鸟蛇的蛋壳常被用来提炼银。

你照顾他，跟照顾住在箱子里的动物没什么区别。但他伤得最重，所以你花在他身上的时间也最久。你外出采购水和食物的时候，战场上响起圣诞颂歌。

于是你回想起一个圣诞，有人牵着你的手在茫茫雪地里走过，你回头看那些脚印，他俯下身来吻你。

他说，Artemis。

你不记得你们路过槲寄生。

 

你抱着装着长棍面包和牛奶的纸袋回来时，他神色紧张，似乎下一秒就要崩溃，我以为你又走了。他抱住你，声音有些哽咽，你挣扎一下，他死死不愿松手。

你被这个“又”字触动了一下，有什么东西呼之欲出。

晚些时候你坐在桌边写信。

“我爱上一名士兵。不知何因，他让我十分痛苦，像是一味毒，长久地潜伏在我的血液里，如今深入骨髓。我爱上他，不知何因。”

这封信没有收信人的信件最终化为灰烬。

 

你喂了他药水，药水让人昏昏欲睡。清醒的时候，他会帮你喂养动物，替你摆平龙的肉食，编织竹篾，更换鸟蛇的巢穴。他不需要你教，你好奇，你也对动物有研究？

他抬头笑了笑，答道，我有个很喜欢动物的爱人。

他长久地凝视着你，仿佛想从你身上看见某个人的影子。你被这个念头刺痛了心口。

这不常见。普通人不会喜欢这些。你扭过头，伸出手指让鸟蛇攀上手臂。

他仍笑着，当然，他很特别。

你注意到他用了Him，但你不再说什么。

等到每种动物都安分餍足地躺在自己的窝里之后，你们走上阁楼。

他拿过那本放在书架上的《诗翁彼豆故事集》，书的扉页被撕去了。你忘了你为什么还留着这本只有孩子才读的童话故事。他摩挲着书的封面，好像那是他心爱的旧物，而不是你的。他征求你的意见，可以替我念一段吗？

那本书用如尼文写成，你的如尼文曾得到过邓布利多的称赞。你想起来小时候似乎也有人为你这样诵读睡前故事，可你已经记不清他的面容了。

你没答好也没答不好，只是接过那本书，递书给你时他的指尖碰到了你的。你想问他为什么老是看着自己，你翻开书，从第一个故事读起。

这样的场景有些熟悉，你合上书，这么多天终于想起来问他的名字。

Thesues。他凝视着你的眼睛，在你额心落下一个吻。你闭上眼，好像一瞬间拾回了失落的第三根肋骨。

 

有一天晚上，你睡得不太安稳。你听见脚步声在你床前停下，嘴唇被柔软温热的东西触碰，那个男人跪在你床边说，纽特。

你做了一个很长很长的梦。

你们情同手足，亲如兄弟，他带着你在霍格沃茨的走廊上奔跑，躲在图书馆重重书架后面，突然凑上来亲吻你。他背着你在禁林深厚的雪层里寻找冬生月见草。他说，我的生命之光，我的欲念之火，我遗失的灵魂，我的第三根肋骨，我的第二颗心脏。

你答，我也爱你。

战争开始之前，那个人让你忘了他。

你的确忘记了他，可也一并忘记了自己的姓名。你只记得在梦里有人一遍一遍呼唤着你，Artemis，你便以为那是你的名字。那的确是你的名字，可那个名字只属于他。

如果你们不是兄弟而你依旧爱他。他这么说，痛苦而坚定，如果我还活着。

Thesues……

你满面泪水地醒来，他站在你的床边像一片影子。人造月亮在他的脸上投下柔和的银辉，他说，我在这里。

你张开双臂，他俯身拥抱你，你唤道，哥哥。别再拿走我的骨头了。

你终于想起那本书被撕去的扉页，在你尚还年幼的时候，他送书给你，在扉页上写道：

你总有爱我的一天。

 

 

>     你总有爱我的一天，
> 
>     我能等着你的爱慢慢地长大。
> 
>     你手里提的那把花，
> 
>     不也是四月下的种子，六月开的吗？
> 
>     如今我在心里撒满爱的种子，
> 
>     至少有一两粒会发芽吧。
> 
>     然后开花了，你也不会去采的。
> 
>     没有爱，至少，会有点喜欢吧。
> 
>     你总会看一眼，
> 
>     我坟头的紫罗兰。
> 
>     那一眼，抵了我万千烦恼。
> 
>     死又怎样？你总有爱我的一天。
> 
>  

失忆一千次，最爱的人还是你。

 

END

2019/1/12

 


End file.
